Sick Of It
by SuicunesRibbonButt
Summary: All Morty wants is to have a nice evening out with Eusine but of course Eusine blows it, as always...so Morty decides to give him a piece of his mind.


"Is this your card?"

"No."

"Oh yeah wait, wait sorry I messed up." Eusine closed his eyes as he felt around in the deck of cards he held in his hand. "This?"

The waitress let out a small groan and rolled her eyes. "No sweet cheeks, that is not my card. Can you please just tell me your order?"

Morty kicked Eusine from under the table, which caused him to wince and drop the cards all over in shock.

"Stop being ridiculous, you're embarrassing me." Morty mouthed slowly to the other man, a glare in his dark eyes.

"Oh, right, my order." Eusine paused for a second as he swept up all the cards he dropped on the table. "What do you suggest, Debra?" He looked up and gave the now majorly pissed off waitress a smug smile. This was exactly why Morty avoided going out to sit down restaurants with Eusine at all costs. No actually, this was why Morty attempted to avoid going out of the house with Eusine period. It didn't matter where they went, what they were doing, what time of day it was, Eusine was always showing off and being a flirt. Morty couldn't stand it. Not one bit.

"I don't know your taste. I can't make any suggestions. Are you gonna order or not? I don't have all day." The waitress clicked her tongue, foot tapping.

"He'll just have the daily special." Morty said through gritted teeth, playing with a fork in his hands.

"Morty wait no I don't wa-"

"GO!" Morty practically screamed at the waitress as she listened and scurried off.

"You shouldn't speak for me. You know, I'm perfectly capable of ordering for myself."

Morty moved on to playing with the knife, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

"At the rate you were going, no way. We would have been here all night."

"Morty, I don't think that's a fair assum-" Eusine got cut off once again.

"Just stop. I'm getting really fucking sick of this, Eusine. It's almost like I have to babysit you. You're a grown-ass man. You should know when it's alright to act like a kid and when it's not and at a restaurant, it's definitely not okay."

"Morty, I-"

"Nope I'm not done yet don't you even try interrupting." Morty's voice slowly started to get louder and louder. "Just once, one time, I thought maybe we could go have a nice dinner together. That's all I wanted. Did it happen? Of course not. Not like I even expected it to or anything. It was just worth a shot. It's not just your stupid 'magic' trick that pissed me off either. You don't flirt with anyone when you're around me, got it? Do you know how rude that is?"

"I wasn't flirting with her I was just bein-"

Morty's anger started to fade into a bit of sadness. He put his hand over his mouth, muffling his speech a bit.

"Your flirting just tells me you don't see what we have as long term. Like you're just gonna leave me behind and run off with someone else. I'd rather prefer you to tell me that outright if it's true. Don't be hiding how you feel with your clever little charades because I can see right through them."

"I like you better when you don't talk."

"Hm? "

"You heard me. What happened to you? You always tend to be a bit on the quieter side, just taking whatever shit I throw out at you. Honestly, I like that better than you giving me a piece of your mind. Your sense of what's happening here is so distorted that it turned from me making a fool of myself to you making a fool of yourself. You truly have no idea how wrong you are, Morty."

Morty didn't say anything back. Under the table, he crossed his legs and dug his shoe heel into his shin, biting his tongue, trying to hold back from saying anything else. Eusine would never listen to him. It was no use. In the middle of his thoughts, something slipped out.

"If you really did love me, you would care about what I had to say."

"Morty, shut up right now I don't want to hear one more word out of you."

"Then you're really gonna hate this." Morty took a deep breath and stood up straight, as if he was demanding complete attention. He bent over and slammed his hands on the table, knocking a glass of water over. He opened his mouth and yelled. There was desperation in his voice, almost like he was waiting his whole life to let this out, like it was his last breath after being caught at sea, drowning, drowning. A final call for help.

"WHAT TEAM?"a

Eusine's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe what he just heard. He jumped up on the table and threw his hands up.

"WILDCATS!" He proceeded to jump down, doing a spin in the air and landing next to where Morty was standing. They high fived and bumped their chests together before grabbing the basket of bread on the table and running out of the restaurant.


End file.
